


When memories flow out

by littlefandom



Series: We Can Talk About Everything [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Childhood Memories, Depression, Developing Relationship, Doctor Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Supportive Magnus Bane, Talking, Writer Alec Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: "He knows that Alec just wants to forget. That he doesn’t want to recall the way his father treated him, the way he hurt him.But Alexander also wants to protect his family, more than anything."Alec is still struggling, and a visit from his mother does not bring him any peace. With a news of a family emergency Alec is forced to reveal the biggest secret from his childhood to his mother. It might be the only way to solve this crisis, and with Magnus by his side, he's feels that he's ready to uncover the truth.Or, Alec tells his mom about how his father had treated him. Magnus is there to support him through it.





	When memories flow out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> so it's been quite a while since i posted here, I know, but this one has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while and with some finishing touches I decided to share it today. This series is getting more angsty than I firstly intended too, but I hope you're still some how enjoying it. Here we have some more of Alec's relationship with Maryse and about his childhood.  
> WARNINGS are stated in the tags, but just so you know, there are references to depression and a talk about past child abuse.  
> Also, I'm not a lawyer so excuse my lack of knowledge about this subject, and any mistakes it might have caused.  
> Plus, look for some hints for the next stories in this universe ;)
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“My mom just texted me.” Alec announces as he emerges into the kitchen, where Magnus is cleaning up after their dinner. They’re staying at Alec’s tonight, but Magnus offered to clean up after their meal, since Alec is still having a hard time with his mental health issues. So being a good boyfriend he is, Magnus decided to let him relax and take care of the mess himself.

It’s been a week since Alec’s ‘breakdown’, lacking any other word to name it. He’s doing better, but work still is a struggle and everything in general just puts him down. Magnus has basically stayed at his apartment the whole week to make sure he’s eating properly and just to be able to take care of him, to show him that he’s not alone. Even with Alec’s constant whining about Magnus fussing about him, and that he’ll spend way too much money on petrol since the hospital is at the other side of the city, Magnus refused to leave. For both of their sakes.

“What did she say?” Magnus asks as he dries his hands from where he’s been washing the dishes and comes to stand next to Alec, who is still frowning, looking down at his phone.

“She wants to come over.” He says, still not looking up. “She said it’s important.”

“Do you want her to come over?” Magnus prompts, running his hand up and down Alec’s arm lightly in a soothing gesture.

He already knows that when Alec is like this, he doesn’t like to see anybody. It took Magnus a lot of convincing that he is not a burden, and that he’ll spend time with him no matter what mood he’s in. Magnus is really grateful, that Alec let him stay with him during his hard time. It’s probably the most open and vulnerable he’s been with him, and Magnus does appreciate that. That he’s not afraid.

Things with Alec’s mom have been better recently. She’s been more interested in her children’s lives and she’s really trying to be there for them. Things between her and Robert are basically over and the divorce is definitely happening. They just need to sort out all about division of assets and what to do with their shared company.

Alec is still staring down at his phone, fingers hovering over the keyboard, like he wants to reply something but has no idea what.

“Love?” Magnus prompts when he realises Alec still hasn’t answer his question, he’s not even sure if he head him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Alec replies as he shakes his head lightly, composing himself and sorting out his thoughts. Magnus is about to repeat his question, but then his boyfriend speaks again. “I think it’s been enough of hiding in here.” He states with a small smile. “I’ll tell her to come over.”

“Alright.” Magnus smiles as Alec finally looks up at him. “Do you know what might be the important matter your mother wants to talk about?”

“Probably something about the divorce.” Alec shrugs lightly. “Maybe they set up a date or something? I don’t know, we’ll see.”

“Okay.” Magnus resort as they both move to get out of the kitchen. “So, I’m gonna get going-“ He starts, but Alec doesn’t let him finish.

“No, you can stay.” He says simply. “This probably won’t take long.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus inquires. “Your mother-“

“She knows you’re here.” Alec adds to which Magnus sends him a confused glare. “She texted me last night to ask how I’m doing and I told her you were staying at my place basically for the whole week, and that we were going to have dinner tonight.”

“Alright, but still, if it’s something about the divorce I’m not sure if I should-“ Magnus tries again, but Alec just shakes his head and interrupts again.

“Don’t worry about it.” He resorts as he comes closer to Magnus, placing his hands on his waist. “I’d tell you everything either way.” He chuckles lightly and Magnus mirrors the sound. “Besides,” Alec looks down as he speaks. “I just want you to stay.”

And maybe his words wouldn’t be much of a big deal, if it was any other time he said this. But this week, Alec has been urging Magnus to go, every time he thought he was too much. Which was basically all the time. He was so worried and mad at himself thinking he’s becoming yet another problem to his boyfriend, that he was ready to abandon his needs to make up for the time he thought Magnus ‘wasted’ taking care of him.  So to finally hear him voicing what he wants, instead of what he thinks is better for Magnus, is a big progress and yet another conviction that Alec is getting back on the right track again.

Magnus cups his face, urging Alec to look up, and when their eyes meet he just smiles at his boyfriend and connects their lips in a soft kiss.

“Of course I’ll stay, angel.” Magnus states when they part. Alec’s smiles widens a bit and he leans in for another kiss, which Magnus just can’t refuse. “I’ll finish up the dishes and join you back here.”

“I can do it myself-“ Alec starts, but Magnus is already backing out towards the kitchen as he speaks again.

“No, you’re relaxing tonight.” He points an accusatory finger at his boyfriend to which Alec only rises his hands in gesture of surrender, and goes to sit back down on the couch.

Almost four months into relationship and he knows better than to argue with Magnus when he uses that special tone.

 

An hour later, they’re both seated on the couch, Alec resting comfortably in Magnus’ arms, the TV’s on, but none of them really pays much attention to it. Both of them just content in each other’s company.

Soon, there is a knock on the door and Alec sighs as he moves up from the couch, placing a kiss to Magnus’ lips on his way to the door. Magnus soon follows and catches up to him as he opens the door, and Maryse Lightwood appears at the doorstep.

“Mom, hi.” Alec greets and his mother goes to hug him. “Good to see you.”

“Great to see you too.” She smiles. “Magnus.” She switches her gaze from her son to his boyfriend.

“Hello, Mrs Lightwood-“ Magnus extends a hand but Maryse only snorts and waves her palm dismissively.

“Oh, please. Call me Maryse.” She resorts simply and completely ignores Magnus’ extended hand and moves to hug him instead.

He’s a bit taken aback but accepts a hug, sending a surprised gaze to Alec. He just shrugs, but Magnus can see that he’s pretty shocked himself.

He’s only met Maryse Lightwood once, at the dinner when Alexander introduced him to his family. Not everything went great that night, but something changed in Maryse ever since, when she saw her son standing up to his father something finally hit her. And she’s been better, really. More carrying and attentive. No matter how this night went, it seemed to put Maryse back on the right track.

“So, how are you doing?” The woman asks when they move to back the living room. Alec and Magnus get seated on the couch, with Maryse opposite them in the armchair. “How is the book going, Alec?”

“It’s good.” Alec answers simply and nods. “I’m almost done actually.”

“I can’t wait till I finally get to read it.” Maryse resorts with another smile.

“Well, it’s still a lot of time till it comes out…” Alec starts, but suddenly he seems to register his mom’s words. Maryse has never really shown much of a support for his profession. Or interest. He wasn’t even sure if she read any of his previous works. But it’s nice to see her being excited for him. “But thanks, mom.” He adds, the corners of his lips quirking a little.

His mother just smiles in answer and then focuses her eyes on Magnus.

“How are things at the hospital?” She questions.

“Fine. Busy, but all good.” Magnus responds with a smile.

“Alec told me that last week was rough on you.” Maryse says with a sympathetic expression. “I’m glad you got to spend some time together this week, at least.”

“Yeah,” Magnus nods as his hand abstinently reaches out to squeeze Alec’s. “we’re glad too.” He looks up at his boyfriend and receives a smile, which he mirrors.

For a moment they just stare in each other’s eyes, still smiling softly, and then Alec shakes of his daze, reminded of his mother’s presence in the room.

“So mom,” He begins when he turns to face Maryse again. “how have you been doing?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” She replies casually.

But it can’t be a fully honest answer, since she claimed she that this visit was important.

“How are things with the divorce?” Alec prompts carefully, knowing that it isn’t his mother’s favourite subject. But still, she always tells him, Izzy and Jace everything. Max also wants to know, but he’s still too young to understand this fully. But Maryse still speaks to them about it, no matter how much they might not want it, it still applies to them.

At his question, Maryse’s expression falls, and she looks down on the floor. There are a few moments of silence, in which no one speaks.

“I can leave if you don’t want to-“ Magnus starts, assuming that maybe Maryse hesitates because of his presence. But Alec looks at him and shakes his head, a panicked look on his face. He said it was fine, but still, it’s not really Magnus' business. Well, at some point maybe it is, because Alexander is somehow involved in this, but mostly, it’s between Robert and Maryse. But if Alec needs him, then he doesn’t really want to leave.

“No, it’s fine, Magnus.” Maryse says and flashes him a smile, which gives him all the reassurance he needs. Then she picks up again. “We set a date.” She continues, still not looking up. “The hearing will take place next month. We’re almost done with settling things in at the company…” She carries on and then takes a deep breath, as if trying to brace herself for her next words. “But there is one thing, that your father has told me, he’s planning to do.”

Magnus tightens the hold on Alec’s hand, feeling how tensed he got just from his mother’s words. He reaches with his other hand to run it up and down Alec’s back lightly in an attempt to calm him.

He wishes he told Maryse about Alec’s recent state. That he might not be able to take some big, demanding news now. She doesn’t know, because how could she? Alec has been pretty good at hiding a lot of things during his childhood.

“What is it?” Alec asks, when his mom doesn’t give any intention to talk for a while.

She clears her throat, finally looking up on her son. Her gaze falls at his and Magnus’ joined hands before she settles it back up on Alec’s face.

“He told me he will fight with me for the full custody over Max.” Maryse announces and sighs.

“What?” Alec’s voice comes out as nothing louder than an exhale. “How? What-, can he do that?” He adds a bit stronger.

“Well, legally he has a full right to do it.” Maryse answers simply, but her eyes are full of sadness and maybe even fear.

“Okay,” Alec shakes his head trying to let the information sink in. “but it’s obvious that Max wants to stay with you, right? So there’s nothing to worry about.” He tries for that.

“Firstly, I thought so too.” Maryse starts, but it does not sound convinced as she speaks furthermore. “But your father can be really persuasive, and when one parent applies for full custody, they need to check the background of the both of us.” She sends Alec a knowing look and a second later a look of realisation covers him face.

“Dad made you take the Morgenstern case.” He states firmly, but Maryse just shakes her head.

“Yes, but I have not evidence to prove it in the court.”

Magnus doesn’t really understand what’s going on, or who this Morgenstern might be, but that doesn't sound good. It's feels like some trouble, but he doesn't think it's right to bring it up now, so he doesn't say anything, just hopes that things are not turning too personal. Because even if he wanted to leave he can’t, because of Alec’s strong grip on his hand. He won’t make him let go. Not when he can feel that it might be the only thing that keeps him grounded.

“Why does he want to do that?” Alec asks in a resign tone. “He doesn’t care about any of us!” His voice is filled with frustration and anger.

“I really don’t know.” Maryse replies. “It’s not like we actually talk, but when I asked for a valid reason, he just brushed me off. Maybe he just does it to upset all of us?”

Alec snorts. That would be very typical for his father.

But to take it all out on an innocent child? That is cruel. To show his superiority by taking a child away from its mother and a loving family. Robert won’t grand him all of that. And if the justice system actually worked fair, there would be no doubt that the court wouldn’t give him full custody. But sadly, Robert Lightwood does have ins in the court, and not all of his work is just. Never really was.

“There has to be something on him.” Alec snaps again, but his mother just looks at him sadly. “We know that not all of his businesses were fair!”

“I wish there was something.” Maryse starts. “But he keeps all of his reports and probably destroyed anything that might be incriminating.”

Alec sighs heavily and rubs a hand over his faces.

“I really wish there was something.” Maryse adds, her voice almost breaking down.

Alec closes his eyes for a few seconds, as if trying to compose himself, and he runs a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

“There might be one thing.” He says and both Magnus’ and Maryse’s eyes focus back on him, but he keeps looking back on the floor.

And then it clicks for Magnus.

“Alexander…” He starts, but Alec doesn’t raise his head to look at him.

He knows how hard it is for Alec to talk about it. How he never really told anyone besides him. How his family doesn’t know. And he hates that now Alec is being forced to do it. No matter how much Magnus wanted him to report this somewhere, it wasn’t what he meant, he wanted him to be ready.

“You don’t have to…” Magnus starts carefully. “If you’re not ready-“

“I can’t let him take my baby brother, Magnus.” Alec finally looks up at him, a mix of fear, hurt but also anger and desperation on his face. “I just can’t.” He whispers, voice barely audible.

Magnus sighs, but nods lightly, still not letting go of his hand, and he wraps the other around his waist, holding him close, giving all the comfort and protection he can.

Alec takes another deep breath and when they both face Maryse again, she looks at them with her eyes wide.

“What thing, Alec? What are you talking about?” She asks as she clasps her palms together in an attempt to stop them from shaking, but it doesn’t really help.

“I…” Alec starts as he exhales again. “I don’t know where to start.” He shakes his head lightly and looks down again, hanging his head low, his gaze fixed on the floor.

“Take all the time you need, darling.” Magnus whispers to him and runs his hand over his back again.

He looks back at Maryse, and she sends him a questioning gaze, her eyes full of unawareness and fear. But Magnus doesn’t know what to say, so he just sends her a look that seems to be saying _wait, he’ll start when he’s ready_.

Maryse nods back and leans in to lightly comb a hand though Alec’s hair.

“Just start from the beginning, son. There’s no rush.” She says.

Magnus has never seen Alec like this before. Just so scared and hurt. When he showed up at his apartment a week ago, he thought that Alec looking miserable and not sleeping for days might have been the worst state he’s seen him in. But this, right now, clearly tops it.

Because he knows that Alec just wants to forget. That he just doesn’t want to recall the way his father had treated him, the way he hurt him.

But Alexander also wants to protect his family, more than anything. So if it’s the only way to save Max from the monster Robert is. He’ll do it. No matter how much pain it causes him now.

“You know how dad treated me,” Alec finally starts. “how he began to hate me after I came out.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Maryse says, her voice soft, but also resigned. “But it won’t be enough-”

“I know.” Alec nods lightly, still not looking up. “But the things he said… it wasn’t the whole thing.”

“The whole thing?” Maryse repeats slowly as if trying to figure out the meaning of his words. Her expression turns horrified as she may slowly come to the realisation, but she still asks. “Alec, what do you mean?” 

“I mean, he abused me, mom.” Alec looks up into his mother’s eyes and Magnus squeezes his hand tighter, when he hears the way his voice trembles. “He beat me, he… not constantly, but it happened a few times…”

“Oh, my God.” Maryse’s hand wanders to cover her mouth, her eyes glistened with tears so much, that Alec has to look away. “Oh, God.” She repeats and shakes her head as tears begin to fall. “I’m so sorry, son.” She sobs and moves to embrace her child.

Alec accepts the hug, putting his own arms around his mother’s back as she cries into his shoulder and he has troubles keeping his own from flooding.

At this, Magnus carefully stands up from the couch, leaving Alec safe in his mother’s arms. He leans in and kisses the top of Alec’s hair as he whispers.

“I’m proud of you, angel.”

And as he receives a slight nod from his boyfriend, he makes his way to the kitchen and busies himself with preparing some tea, as he gives them a moment of privacy.

Maryse doesn’t notice the little exchange between them, as she keeps trembling and sniffing in her son’s arms.

“Mom, I’m fine now.” Alec tries as they pulls back lightly. “It’s in the past, I’m all good now.”

“How could I be so blind?” Maryse asks herself more than Alec, but before he gets to say anything, she carries on. “How could I not see anything? It was right in front of me, he hurt my children-“

“Mom, it was only me.” Alec adds quickly. “He never laid a hand on Jace, Izzy or Max. I made sure of it.” He adds in a lower tone.

Because by that, he means that he kept putting himself at line for it, for the rest not to suffer. He doesn’t want to remember. It feels terrible to even speak these words. It’s actually the first time he called it by the name. Abuse. When he told Magnus he hasn’t really said this word.

“That doesn’t make it any better.” Maryse shakes her head as new wave of tears stains her cheeks. “He hurt you… my baby.”

She sobs again, and Alec puts her back into his arms.

“How could I not notice anything?” Maryse keeps whispering to herself. “Always so focused at work… I am the worst mother, I should have-“

“Hey, mom, stop.” Alec states firmly and pulls back to look at her. “You couldn’t see it, because I hid it. He made me hide it, but… it’s not your fault-“

“It is-“

“No, it’s his and his only.”

Maryse doesn’t look convinced, but she lets it go for a moment, exhaling heavily, before she begins again.

“What didn’t you say anything?” She asks softly. “I know, I wasn’t there for you when I should have, and I am so sorry, baby-“

“I couldn’t, mom.” Alec says, his voice weak as he tries to get the words out pass the lump in his throat. “He forbid me to. He said that if I told anyone, he’d hurt you, or Jace, Izzy or Max… I couldn’t let him do that. I’m their big brother, I need to protect them-“

“I should have protected you.” Maryse cuts in firmly. “I am your mother. And I failed so much at this task.” She shakes her head again. “When did it start?” She asks then, brushing Alec’s hair from his forehead as she sits next to him on the couch, occupying Magnus’ previous spot, taking the hold of his hands, in her own trembling ones.

“He did it first when I was twelve.” Alec admits. A new wave of terrible memories floating out. “Before Jace came to live with us. I don’t really remember why… I guess he was just upset with me about something I couldn’t do right, or something I messed up.”

Maryse nods in understanding as she sniffles when more tears escape her eyes.

“Do you remember that archery tournament I went on when I was fourteen?” Alec asks then, and Maryse confirms with a nod.

“You ended up at second place.” She states with a proud smile.

“Yeah, I did.” Alec recalls with a little smile, but if fades when he continues. “I also came back with bruised ribs and you noticed, remember?” He inquires and his mother nods again, her expression turning sad, as she probably knows what’s coming. “It wasn’t some kid who beat me up, because I got a better place than him, it was dad, because I didn’t come in first. He got mad and just lost it.”

“Oh, baby.” Maryse says mortified. “I’m so sorry.”

“It happened a few times again, later on. Every time I messed something up, or any of us messed something up. But as I got older I learnt to protect myself, and somewhere along the way he realised he can’t really hurt me anymore, not physically at least, so he switched more to verbal abuse. Especially after I came out…”

Maryse exhales heavily again and runs a head through her face, ruining her already messed up make-up.

“Does any of your siblings know?” She asks then.

“No,” Alec shakes his head. “They would probably tell you, so I was scared to even tell them. Scared of what he would do. I didn’t want any of you to get hurt. I think Jace suspected something for a bit, but he never really dug into it, when I said it was nothing. He was still getting used to living with us back then, I couldn’t worry him.”

His mom nods again, acknowledging the situation, before she questions again.

“So, no one ever knew?”

“Only Magnus.” Alec answers. “But not since long ago. I told him after that dinner, when you met him. I didn’t want to, at the beginning but when I lashed out at dad… I just kinda got caught up in my thoughts and somehow it came up, and Magnus didn’t let it go until I told him the truth.” Alec recalls that night when he found enough courage to uncover the truth about his father, for the first time ever. “And I’m glad he did that.” He adds then. “When I told I just… I don’t know, I guess I felt kind of lighter, with at least someone knowing. I just wanted to forget about all this but… I know it will stick with me through my whole life probably, no matter how hard I try to erase those memories.”

“Alec, I’m really sorry.” His mother starts again after a moment, when she lets all the information sink in and nearly stops crying. But the traces of tears still present on her cheeks. “When I think about how you couldn’t even feel safe in your own home… there’s no surprise you moved out as soon as you got a chance to. I don’t know what else I can do right now than to apologize to you. I know it’s not enough, I know it will never be, but I’ll try, son. I promise to try to be better. To you and your siblings. So if there’s anything more I can do for you, just name it.”

“There is one thing, actually.” Alec starts and Maryse focuses to listen to his request. “End him in that court.” He says with a small smile and his mom reciprocates.

“Oh, I will.”

Alec nods, but his smile falls a bit, when he speaks again.

“I don’t really know, how you’ll use this information.” He sighs. “I don’t really have any prove. I can testify. Jace can testify, he can say he saw something was wrong… I don’t know if it’ll be enough. But I think his homophobic behaviour and child abuse are much worse than what you needed to do in the Morgenstern case. I don’t think we’ll get him to come clean about the abuse, but maybe if we get some witnesses-“

“Honey, let me worry about that.” Maryse squeezes his hands. “I’m the lawyer here. Thank you for telling me. Really, I can’t even imagine how hard it must have been for you.”

“I can’t let him take Max. He can’t get away with all this dirty business he did. “

“I know, and I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to get justice for what he did to you.”

“Thank you, mom.” Alec says and leans in so Maryse knows to puts her arms around him. They stay like this for a while, until Alec is reminded of something.

“Magnus, you can come out now.” He exclaims towards the kitchen.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, I swear.” Magnus says as he appears with a tray of tea in his hand.

“You didn’t have to.” Alec resorts with a soft smile. He’s well aware that Magnus had heard every word of their conversation. With his small apartment, the kitchen connected to the living room area, you need to be really quite if you don’t want to be overheard. But he doesn’t care. He’d tell Magnus everything anyway.

There’s still a lot of things he’ll need to tell his mom one day. There’s still a lot of things no one knows. Not even Magnus, not yet. But he’ll tell them. Someday, he’ll find the courage to.

When Alec finally lets go of his mother’s embrace, she gently wipes her cheeks, but it doesn’t really help for how she’s ruined all of her make-up.

“I should probably fix that.” She says when she look at her palms, smeared with black lines from her mascara. “I’ll be back in a minute.” She gets up from the couch, places a kiss to her son’s forehead and moves in the direction of the bathroom.

When she’s out of sight Alec exhales heavily and buries his face in his hands. Magnus goes to sit on the couch next to him, throwing an arm around him and kissing his shoulder gently.

“I’m really proud of you, angel.” He repeats again and feels Alec nod. “I know it muust be hard.”

“Yeah, thank you.” He replies, faces still in his hands.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Magnus asks, when his boyfriends doesn’t make any move to pull his palms away from his face.

It might be a stupid question, since a lot of things are clearly wrong right now, but he still can’t help but ask. Magnus can see the effort it takes for Alec not to cry, the way his whole body shakes. But he also knows that Alexander refuses to break down in front of his family, so he probably won’t let the emotions flood out until Maryse leaves the apartment.

“I just keep thinking of how I’ll need to tell Izzy and Jace now.” Alec sighs again. “I don’t want to have this conversation again.” His voice breaks down towards the end.

“Sweetheart, it’ll be okay. They’ll understand.” Magnus assures him.

“I know they will.” He finally looks up, his eyes red and bloodshed. “But I don’t want to say it again. Remind myself of all that. I just-, it’s just so hard.”

“Shh, it’s okay, love.” Magnus runs his hands over his back as Alec buries his head in his chest. “It’s gonna be fine. I can tell them, or your mom. You’re not alone in this.”

“I know.” Alec nods lightly. “But you were right that night.” He pulls back to look at his boyfriend. “When I told you about this. They deserve to know the truth and an explanation.” He states a bit more confidently. “I need to tell them.”

“And I’ll be right by your side, darling.” Magnus reassures him. “Same as your mom.”

“Thank you.” Alec says and hooks his arms around Magnus’ neck. “I don’t know if I’d be able to do this without you.”

“You would.” Magnus declares, and Alec just shakes his head lightly with a smile, but doesn’t say anything for a while, only leans in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Well, you certainly make things easier.” He replies when they part and they both chuckle briefly.

Maryse emerges from the bathroom and finds them like this. Her son curled up on the couch in his boyfriend’s arms. She just looks down for a moment and smiles. She could not be happier that Alec found someone like Magnus. Someone who will stand by him, no matter what. Just always be there for him.

“I should get going.” She exclaims and they both turn to look at her from their spots.

“No, mom you can stay.” Alec responds instantly as he and Magnus move from the couch to stand next to her.

“We’ve just made tea.” Magnus gestures at the table.

“I’m sure it’s lovely, but I really should go.” She states with a small smile and turns to Alec. “Let you rest a bit.” She can see that it was hard for her son to confess it all. She doesn’t really have a heart to stay and indulge into some small talk, when her child is clearly suffering and in need for comfort, which she’s not able to give. She should be, but she knows she wasn’t there for him when he needed her the most. It’ll take time to build up what she’s ruined. It’s on a good course, but still. She knows that what Alec needs right now, is for his boyfriend to hold him close. She’s seen it. The way he relaxes in Magnus’ embrace. There’s no way she’ll deprive him from that when he’s desperate for it.

“I should get in touch with my associate lawyer.” She says, her smile fading a bit. “Let him know about this new information.”

Alec nods and Magnus wraps his arm around him to bring a bit of comfort from the memories making their way back to the surface.

“Let me know when there will be a need to testify.” Alec speaks, but his mother shakes her head.

“No, Alec. I can see how hard it is for you, I can’t ask you to go testify in front the whole court-“

“Mom, if this is the way we’re saving Max from him, then I’ll do it without hesitation.” He declares firmly. Maryse doesn’t look convinced, but in the end, she nods. “But I’d like if you didn’t tell Jace or Izzy yet. I’ll speak to them myself.”

“Of course.” She replies simply. “Let me know when and where, I’ll be there when you do.”

“Thanks, mom.” He resorts and Maryse moves to hug him again, kissing his forehead lightly as she back out.

“Magnus…” She begins as she moves to embrace him. “I know I said it the last time, but really, thank you for being here for Alec, especially at time like this. To know that he has someone who he can tell everything to… it’s a relief, really. I know he’s safe by your side.” She hugs him tightly, and then whispers quietly to him, trying for Alec not to hear. “Just please let me know when something is wrong with him.” She pleads and Magnus nods lightly.

“I will.”

With that, they all move to the door and Maryse leaves the apartment.

Alec lets out another long breath and moves to lay down on the couch. Curling himself into a little ball, tucking his knees under his chin and just lying there like this. Magnus goes to kneel beside him by the couch, but then Alec makes some space for him to lay down next to him, and without hesitation he scouts next to his boyfriend. Alec tucks his head under his chin, and as Magnus feels him shaking again, he delicately runs a hand thorough his hair.

“It’s okay, baby.” He whispers as he kisses the top of his head. “You can let go now. I’m here.”

He keeps whispering reassurances into his hair, as Alec trembles in his arms. He throws a blanket over them, and doesn’t care how long they stay like this. How long Alec’s been crying. Because it’s okay. Because if this is what he needs, the least Magnus can offer is to just hold him. 

“Thank you.” Alec says when he calms down a bit. Voice muffled by how his head is still buried in Magnus’ neck.

“No need to thank me, angel.” Magnus states, still combing his hand through his dark locks. “I’m here, always.”

“Even when I’m such a mess.” Alec chuckles lightly, the sound wet through all the tears.

Magnus pulls back lightly, cupping his face before he speaks again.

“But you’re a beautiful mess, my dear.”

Alec laughs again and Magnus joins him, instantly feeling relieved that his boyfriend begins to feel better.

“So, what do you say for another musical marathon?” Magnus asks as he’s stretching from the couch  to reach the remote from the table.

“We’ve been watching nothing but musicals this whole week.” Alec whines.

“That’s because they cheer you up.” Magnus resorts simply and his boyfriend opens his mouth to deny, but Magnus swiftly adds. “No matter how much you don’t want to admit it.”

“Okay, put on anything you’d like.” Alec responds with an eye roll. “Just get back here.”

Magnus moves to lay down back on the couch, and Alec drapes his body half on top of him. He doesn’t mind. Not even when they fall asleep on the couch, or when his back hurts the next morning from the uncomfortable furniture.

Waking up to Alexander in his arms is always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know all your thoughts in the comments, and leave a kudo if you liked the story :) You're free to request some stories you'd like to see in this universe. Also, let me know if you want to see Robert's and Maryse's divorce actually happening, so I might write some story on that!


End file.
